Alan Rickman
Alan Rickman (1946 - 2016) "I do take my work seriously and the way to do that is not to take yourself too seriously". Deaths in Film *''Die Hard (1988)'' [Hans Gruber]: Falls to his death from the skyscraper at the end of a struggle with Bruce Willis, on top of having been shot in the stomach by Bruce. (Thanks to Emily, Stephen, Debi, Neil, Nilescu, Ryan, Tommy, and Harry) *''Quigley Down Under (1990)'' [Elliott Marston]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Tom Selleck. (Thanks to Stephen and Debi) *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)'' [Sheriff of Nottingham]: Stabbed in the chest with a dagger at the end of a fight with Kevin Costner. (Thanks to Wen, Emily, Stephen, Debi, Neil, Nilescu, Ryan, and Harry) *''Mesmer'' (1994) ' [Franz-Anton Mesmer'']: Dies (off-screen). *An Awfully Big Adventure (1995)' [''P.L. O'Hara]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by drowning himself in the Mersey River. (Thanks to April) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) [Alexander Dane]: Shot with a ray-gun by Robin Sachs; he is later brought back to life when Tim Allen activates The Omega 13 device to turn back time and prevent his death. (Thanks to April and Tommy) *''A Fish Tale (Hjaelp, jeg er en fisk; Help, I'm a Fish)'' (2000; animated) [Joe]: Drowned after he changes from a fish into human form while underwater. (Thanks to ND) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007)'' [Judge Turpin]: Stabbed and slashed repeatedly in the throat with a straight razor by Johnny Depp, after Johnny reveals his true identity while Alan is sitting in his barber's chair. (Thanks to ND, Katherine, Andrew, Tommy, Josh, Harry, and Smyth) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Professor Severus Snape]: Fatally bitten by the snake Nagini after having his throat slashed with a magic spell by Ralph Fiennes; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Daniel Radcliffe, having extracted his memories and given them to Daniel. (Thanks to Tommy) *''CBGB'' (2013) [Hilly Krystal]: Portraying a real life character, he dies from complications of lung cancer. The film closes with an image of the real Hilly and the legend "Hilly Kristal: September 23, 1931 – August 28, 2007". *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Ronald Reagan]: Dies (off-screen) of Alzheimer's in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. TV Deaths *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1978 TV) [Tybalt]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Patrick Ryecart. (Thanks to Debi) *''Rasputin'' (1996 TV) [Grigori Rasputin]: Drowned/frozen (off-screen) from being thrown into a river after getting poisoned and shot several times by James Frain and the tsarists. (Thanks to Stephen, Joise, and Nilescu) *''Something the Lord Made'' (2004 TV) [Dr. Alfred Blalock]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes in his sleep; we learn of his death when Kyra Sedgwick informs Mos Def over the telephone. (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery AlanRickmanSnape.jpg|Alan Rickman in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Gruber's death.png|Alan Rickman in Die Hard Sheriff of Nottingham's death.png|Alan Rickman in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves Alan drowning.PNG|Alan Rickman's animated death in A Fish Tale Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:2016 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees